Goodbyes Aren't Always Forever
by JustMe133
Summary: Set during the end of VOTDT. Movie-verse. Edmund and Caspian have to part, and Edmund thinks it's for good, but Caspian knows better. He knows that they'll see each other again someday. EDMUND x CASPIAN. Slash. K-plus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS IS SLASH, AS IN MALE X MALE CHARACTERS ROMANATICALLY INVOLVED WITH ONE ANOTHER!  
ALSO, THE PICTURE FOR THIS STORY IS NOT MINE; I FOUND IT THROUGH THE POWER OF GOOGLE!**

**Anyways…**

**So, Voyage of the Dawn Treader was on the other night…  
And I couldn't help but think had much Edmund had matured between the movies and how close he and Caspian had gotten…  
So wha-la, a story was born!**

**No, I don't own the characters of Narnia, blah-blah-blah.  
No copyright intended!**

…

A clear night had fallen on the Dawn Treader, and everyone seemed to finally be at peace on the gently rocking ship.

All except for two young men, who were standing at the railing, watching the dark waters churn below them.

There was nothing but silence between the two men, until one finally glanced at the other.

Edmund looked at Caspian, who avoided his eyes.

"Caspian," he said quietly, placing a steady hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong?"

"Tomorrow, we make way for Aslan's Land," he said softly, shrugging out from underneath Edmund's touch.

"We could turn back you know," Edmund replied softly, settling his hands back on the railing and letting the light win ruffle his dark hair.

"I don't think so. I'm sure we are meant to go there."

"I agree."

All was silent again until Caspian sighed.

"You will be leaving tomorrow I assume?"

"Most likely. My voyage on the Dawn Treader has met its end I suppose."

"I want you to know… Spending all this time together lately… I've really rather enjoyed it my Just King."

"As have I, King Caspian."

"I wish you could stay… with me, here, in Narnia," he said quietly, not looking at Edmund now. Edmund looked at him though, a soft, loving smile playing on his lips.

"If I could, I would."

"Really?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Will you return to me?"

"If Aslan permits it."

…

That night, as Caspian tried to sleep, he heard a deep voice call out to him.

"Caspian, come here," the deep voice said, pulling him from his hammock and towards the upper deck. "Caspian." He followed the voice and found himself face to face with a great Lion.

"Aslan," he whispered, bowing before the Lion. "Whatever do I owe this honor?"

"You wanted to talk to me, did you not?"

"I did…"

"About… King Edmund?"

"Yes. Aslan, I…"

"I know."

"You do?"

"You wish for Edmund to stay with you, here, am I correct?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry, but his time in Narnia has come to an end." Caspian nodded and let a single low sob escape his throat.

"I expected that."

"But, there is something else…"

"What is it?"

"Edmund's time in Narnia _may_ be up, but… if the chance happens to arise, you could always find your way back to him…" Caspian felt a wide grin split his lips.

"Thank you Aslan."

…

As the stood upon the white pearly sand, waiting to say goodbye, Edmund did not look at Caspian.

At least, not until the taller of the two wrapped the other in a tight goodbye hug.

"We will be reunited again. I promise," he whispered in the dark-haired one's ear before he pulled away. Edmund gave him a curious look but Caspian just smiled warmly before kissing his hand. "Goodbye my Just King."

"Please, call me Edmund."

"Goodbye my Edmund."

"Goodbye, my Caspian."

…

Only a handful of months had passed in Narnia before Caspian was given his chance to enter Edmund's world.

He had been standing in his parlor, looking at a grand mirror he had found hidden in a dark, cluttered closet when it happened.

The mirror was big, large enough that in showed his whole frame. He sighed dejectedly as he looked at his reflection. But, as he stepped a tad closer to inspect the mirror, he stumbled ever so slightly.

And headed straight towards the mirror.

Where the smooth reflective glass should have been though, there was nothing.

He had fallen through apparently.

He landed with a dull thump on carpeted ground, wincing at the burn of the rough material on his fingertips.

"What was that?!" a voice cried from somewhere below him. He thought he recognized that voice, but couldn't quite place it.

"Sounds like something fell!"

Slowly, he rose to his knees and looked around.

He saw a mirror right next to him; this, he supposed, was where he had come from. Upon further inspection, he found himself to be in a bedroom. A single bed and dresser occupied the otherwise bare room.

He got up as he heard hurried footsteps heading towards him. Keeping his head bowed, he hoped that whoever's home he had entered would not be too upset with him.

And then, there was an outcry of his name.

"Caspian!" Now, he looked up.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, surprised when the young woman wrapped her arms around him in an excited hug.

"Caspian! What are you doing here? How did you get here? Oh, you must come downstairs! Peter and Edmund are on their way for lunch! How excited everyone will be to see you!" she exclaimed, already tugging on his arm.

"Wait, your majesty," he said, holding his ground. She stopped and looked at him in surprise before she giggled.

"Here, Caspian, I am _just_ Lucy. No 'majesties' here, okay?" she said, patting his arm. "And the others are just Peter, Susan, and _Edmund_."

"Lucy… How much time has passed since you and Edmund were last in Narnia?" he asked, making the young woman's face become thoughtful.

"Perhaps a year I suppose. How long has it been for you?"

"Only a matter of months."

"Well then, come have lunch."

"First… Would you possibly have some common clothes that I may borrow? I feel quite out of place in mine," he said, glancing at his tattered pants and scuffed-up boots.

"Of course! I'm sure Susan has something around here," she muttered, pulling open drawer after drawer and finally producing some trousers and a shirt. "These should fit. Susan keeps clothes around for Peter and Edmund should they ever stay the night. Peter's about your size now."

"Is he? Hard to imagine."

"He hit a terrible growth-spurt. You go ahead and change. I'll wait outside for you," she said, giving him a happy grin before closing the door.

Lucy was so happy to see Caspian here. She knew that Edmund would be pleased; her brother had been heart-broken ever since he had had to leave the handsome king behind.

Now, they could be together once more.

"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy heard Susan call out as a door opened somewhere in the house. "It's so good to see you!"

"Where's Lu?" Peter asked, and Lucy smiled.

They would all be so surprised when she showed up with her guest!

"We heard something fall. She wandered off to check on it."

"Lucy?" Caspian asked, walking out of the room. She turned sharply and had to stifle her gasp. Caspian looked so at home in the clothes she had found; like he was meant to wear them. They were a perfect fit. "How do I look?"

"You'll sweep Edmund off his feet," she giggled, making Caspian blush slightly. "Shall we go to lunch?"

"Yes, we shall."

…

Edmund sighed as he lounged against Susan's kitchen counter, watching her prepare lunch.

"Ed," Peter said, clapping his younger brother on the shoulder, "You have to put Narnia, and Caspian, out of your thoughts."

"I _can't_. I loved him, and I loved that land. Knowing that I'll never see either again, it just… kills me inside." Peter exchanged a worried look with Susan, who was now frowning.

"It's been a year since you left Ed. You're not going back. You will never see him again. It's time to move on."

"Susan! I found out what the noise was!" Lucy exclaimed from somewhere down the hall.

"What was it?" Susan asked, too preoccupied with her food to look at her sister; in fact, they were all too busy to notice that Lucy wasn't alone when she entered the kitchen.

"Look for yourself!" Lucy said, her arm looped with Caspian's. Her siblings looked up finally, only for their jaws to drop.

"Caspian?" Edmund whispered, not believing his eyes.

"Hello my Edmund. I told you we would be reunited again."

…

**So, I **_**may**_** leave this is a oneshot, maybe more if 1) I can think of more, and 2) if people actually **_**want **_**to see more...**

**Anyways, I hope ya'll liked it :)**

**And please review! Reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, seemed like I really needed to continue this.**

**So here it is!**

**Updated/Ended****: 07/11/2013**

…

"Caspian… Is it really you?" Edmund said, taking a step towards him. Caspian looked at Lucy, who gave him a big grin and pushed him towards Edmund.

"Indeed it is."

"But…how…when…_how_?!"

"I found a mirror. Next thing I knew, I was falling through and landed here," he said as he and Edmund reached each other. Caspian gave him a smile and cradled his face in both his hands. "I have missed you greatly my Edmund." Edmund, in joy, wrapped Caspian in a tight hug.

He had gotten taller since they last saw each other; his head now rested comfortably in the crook of Caspian's shoulder.

"I can't believe you're here. You knew, didn't you? That you'd come here?" Edmund asked, looking at him with suspicion in his eyes. Blushing guiltily, Caspian nodded. "I've missed you so much."

"As have I."

"Um," Susan said, coughing lightly and making the two men pull away from each other. "As heartwarming as this is, lunch is ready. Come eat."

…

After lunch, Caspian found himself cornered by Peter.

"Caspian."

"King Peter."

"Just Peter is fine, thanks."

"Peter, then."

"My brother is very…_infatuated_ with you."

"As am I with him." Peter nodded and shot him a glare.

"When you leave, I hope you won't give him any false hope." Caspian mulled over this and nodded.

"I am very taken with your brother. I do not wish to hurt him."

"Good. We're on the same page then?"

"Yes."

"Good, good." Caspian watched Peter walk away and felt a small hand on his arm; turning, he saw Susan.

"Hello Caspian."

"Hello Susan."

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"And I, you."

"You care deeply for Edmund don't you?" she asked, and Caspian had a feeling she was remembering the one lone kiss they had shared.

"Yes my lady, I do. More than anything." She nodded and patted his arm.

"Take good care of him while you're here. And feel free to stay here. I have plenty of extra room and clothes." He bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"Thank you."

…

That night, everyone stayed at Susan's to catch up with Caspian. Neither Edmund nor Caspian left the other's side for long, and as the night wore on, Caspian and Edmund soon retired to bed.

Their rooms were right across the hall from each other, but Edmund was now in Caspian's room, wrapped in his embrace.

"I missed you so much," Edmund whispered, tightening his grip on Caspian. "It's almost like a dream, you being here with me. I'm worried if I let go, you'll disappear."

"I'm here for as long as Aslan allows me to be," Caspian said, smiling warmly at Edmund, who returned his smile.

"I hope he allows you to stay back for as long as possible."

"As do I, my Edmund."

"Can I sleep in here?"

"I suppose if you really wish to, then you could. But how will your brother and sisters feel about it?"

"As if I care. I've waited a year for you."

"It was only months for me, but it felt so much longer."

"Did you ever find someone there to marry?"

"There is no one else for me Edmund, you know that."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Edmund," Caspian said, tilting his chin up so he would look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Caspian now smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against the ones he had longed for for so long.

"Don't ever leave me," Edmund whispered when they pulled apart, resting his head against Caspian's chest. "Please."

"Never."

…

Caspian kept his word. Years had passed, and he had never been called back to Narnia.

He and Edmund were quite blissfully happy together still, even as older gentlemen.

One clear day, as they were out for a walk, they bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Edmund exclaimed, looking into the face of the man he ran into. Caspian's hands resided on his shoulders still, but neither man moved as they looked at this man.

He was broad-shouldered, with a full beard and mane of hair the color of a lion's mane. His eyes were a dark brown and sparkled warmly at the two men, full of unknown wisdom.

"Aslan," Caspian whispered, sure it was him; no one else could set off that feeling of power like he could. The man smiled and nodded.

"Here, I am known as Adam. Caspian, Edmund, how are you?"

"We're good… what are you doing here?" Edmund asked, looking between Caspian, who looked just as surprised as he was, to Adam, who gave them a knowing smile.

"I wanted to see how you two were fairing."

"Quite well, thank you," Caspian said stiffly, only making his smile grow.

"You need not worry Caspian. I am not here to send you back." Caspian visibly relaxed before nodding.

"Thank you. Will I be… staying here permanently?"

"As long as need be, Caspian."

"Thank you." Edmund smiled at this and then turned to Caspian.

"I wish to talk to him alone, is that alright?"

"Course. I'll be down that way." Edmund nodded and watched Caspian go before walking a bit with Aslan.

"I wanted to thank you. For bringing him back to me."

"Young Edmund, love is love, no matter what form it takes or world it is in. A love like the one you and him share is hard to come by these days. Cherish it forever."

"I will."

"Good. I must go now. You're in good hands." Edmund smiled and nodded. "Goodbye Edmund."

"Goodbye Aslan." With a ruffle of wind, the man was gone.

With a lighter heart and a happy smile, Edmund made his back to the man he loved.

And he knew then, after so many lost years, he finally felt like he found his way home.

…

**Yeah, the ending was kinda suckish, but hey, I tried.**

**That's gotta count for something.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope everyone liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
